Challenged to Kiss
by MrsAngelinaTao
Summary: Our five shinigami combating in a sort of drinking game. Warning: wild shinigami shipping!


_Actually, I was talked into writing a story like this by my husband who's also to be found around here . ^^_  
><em>We thought Eric and William to be an extraordinary pairing for both are rather manly (contrasting them with, let's say, Eric and Alan; Alan is definitely more feminine than Eric).<em>  
><em>Please be warned: this fanfiction contains wild shinigami shipping; thus, Eric x William, as well as Eric kissing Ronald, Grell and Alan and Grell kissing Alan...<em>

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea for a story, all these brilliant characters belong to Yana Toboso whom I owe my inspiration! ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>CHALLENGED TO KISS<strong>

It had been a normal working day for the Supervisor of the London Shinigami Dispatch Society William T. Spears until his room of silence had been invaded by a loud cheering crowd who half challenged, half forced him to promise to come with them after work tonight. Why did his employees insist o sticking together almost around the clock, he really wondered. And why of all things had he given in? Ah, being their boss, it was difficult…

"Well, how was that?" Ronald Knox asked his co-workers. Although placed at his desk, he wobbled on his chair.

"Brilliant. He couldn't say a single word against us," Eric Slingby grinned, turning over a page in his _Daily Mail_.

"I was surprised it worked, though," Alan Humphries admitted, darting his colleague an annoyed glance. "Eric, we're not done yet! Would you _please_ speed up a bit?" he complained and kicked the blond's shin under their twin desk.

"Yeah, yeah. Calm down, I still have plenty of time," the lion appeased him and rubbed his kicked leg.

The soft brunet raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "You have only half an hour left! Additionally, you should know this rag by heart by now, since you've already read it three times. Don't think I didn't notice that!"

"Quit arguing, you two!" Grell Sutcliff interrupted, wearing a most blissful smile on his pretty face. "I want tonight to be perfect for my sweetheart…"

* * *

><p>How on earth had he landed in this curious situation? Somehow Eric had invited them to his place after they had finished their ale in Ronald's favourite pub; and they had found out that Eric shared his flat with Alan, which had caused a second or two of silence. To be honest, it was obvious that they were a couple, but the outing was still a special moment. However, this was none of his business. They could do whatever they liked as long as it didn't affect their work!<p>

They were now all gathered at the tastefully furnished apartment of Eric and Alan and someone, if he remembered correctly it had been Ronald, had suggested some kind of strange drinking-challenge-game which had ended in a one-way street. The majority of them was already drunk, thanks to the strong alcohol Eric had offered. Ignoring the time ticking away hour after hour, they poured this rotgut down their throats every time they didn't accept the challenge they were asked to perform.

Unfortunately the alcohol had inspired _some_ of the five shinigami to be highly creative, which had started a strange _Do you dare to kiss x?_-game. Certainly, William was not pleased with that, but the others were so cheerful that he couldn't forbid them their merriment.

Alan, being one of these persons being kissed by Bacchus, just challenged his lover to kiss their kouhai. This caused general cheers, since the honey-blond youth was referred to as a _ladies'_ man, and Eric could by no means be described as a girl. The lion, however, saw no problem in kissing the young apprentice who made a huge fuss for he had to protect a certain reputation. The person being kissed had not that much of a say though, so he fought a lost cause. He could do nothing to prevent his senpai from pressing their lips together, and was forced to allow the agile muscle to enter his mouth, letting it explore every corner, every tooth of his. Finally he pushed Eric away from him, cheeks flushed and panting hard.

"Senpai, you kiss by every trick in the book," he murmured and the lion laughed.

"Sure thing, Ronald Knox, I've had enough time to practise my skills." He winked at his boyfriend who smiled approvingly, gently stroking the lion's mane.

Grell watched them in pure raptures. "Ah, _boys love_. That's gorgeous!" he sighed, and had already figured out the next attractive pairing. "Wouldn't you like to kiss me as well, _Mr Slingby_?" He let his long eyelashes flutter seductively and pointed his enticing rosy lips. Eric chuckled and complied with his co-worker's wish only too happily. He admittedly enjoyed the feeling of Grell's lips which were completely different from Ronald's. They perfectly felt like a lady's mouth. And he was experienced enough to judge a good, exciting kiss from a lame one. When he finally let go off the redhead, he received a smack on the back of his head.

"Hey, what was that for?" he grumbled.

Alan was pouting with his arms folded. "As far as I noticed, this was no challenge! Don't go peddle your kisses around!" His slightly blushed cheeks were a wonderful sight and the lion came coaxing, rubbing their noses together and kissing the snow moon flower's lips playfully.

"Of course, I'm only yours," he purred trustingly, nipping at Alan's neck.

"Okay, I believe you!" the smaller reaper coughed, embarrassed.

Eric's cat-green eyes wandered over to the red lady who still sat there smilingly. "You know, Al, you should try out Grell, too. He's a phenomenal kisser."

"Aww, thanks, you flatterer. I can only return this compliment. Ah, I'm really jealous of Alan," the akashinigami giggled. He fixed his gaze on the fragile reaper in the lion's arms. "Hm, what an idea, Eric! Come over here, sweetie," he lured Alan who did not show the slightest inclinations to move. Instead, the soft man snuggled up closer to his boyfriend.

"No, I don't wanna," he muttered.

Grell felt obliged to come over himself if he wanted to steal a kiss from the dainty boy. Carefully he tilted Alan's head to be able to reach his lips, ignoring the faint protests of his friend. Lowering his lips onto the other's, he melted into the eyes which had the colour of young leaves. Alan's lips were slightly cold, but the quick tongue which darted out to welcome him, compensated for this small flaw. Viciously he flicked his own tongue into his colleague's mouth to enjoy the sweet taste of his which was not to be compared to his lover's.

"Hey, Eric, aren't you jaundiced when Alan-senpai kisses another man while still lying in your arms?" the honey-blond apprentice questioned grinningly.

The tall death god grimaced. "Well, as long as I'm allowed to watch…"

"Oh, Alan, thank you so much for this delicious sample!" Grell cheered happily, while the younger one nuzzled up to Eric's neck. "Since it is still my turn, I challenge… Eric to kiss…" His emerald eyes flicked over his colleagues to intensify the suspense. "Will." Anticipation was written all over his features.

"Me again?" the wild reaper chuckled while the black professional coughed, nearly choking over a sip of soda.

"Wait a second!" he protested. "Eric and I, we're best friends, almost brothers, you can't – "

"Yes, I can, Will, dear. That's why I challenged him and not you. You'd have backed off, but Eric will do it, ne?" Innocently, the red being blinked at the tall man who was grinning at his pale companion.

"What do you think, Will? How about us?" He suggestively licked his lips, which made his friend close his eyes in horror.

"No," he replied, whispering. "It would feel awkward." He knew he could count on Eric's friendship, but the rebel was confused by the consumed alcohol and the already shared kisses he experienced tonight, and therefore neglected his loyalty towards William.

"What's the matter?" Alan remarked mischievously. "It's only a kiss." He let go off his lion to set him on the boss who froze.

Absolutely not! This was definitely more than a simple kiss. Although he preferred to save his kisses for a person he loved dearly, he would have been willing to kiss anyone except Eric! It was the fact that he was taller, stronger than him and also that _Eric_ had to kiss _him_. This meant that he would have to yield to him and accept his friend's dominance over him. This was unacceptable and threatened to destroy his ego, which he couldn't allow. He was drunk a bit, point taken, but he was still sober enough to realize that!

"Eric, you cannot be serious!" he shrieked when the reaper with the unbuttoned shirt approached him.

"Blimey, don't be a coward!" the other scolded as he pulled his boss at his tie. "Haven't you noticed? You're the only one still wearing it." He sneered, showing his pearly white teeth. "You've always been a practical guy," he purred.

Then he forced his lips on William's who desperately tried to keep his mouth closed. He had to give up, though, when the lion yanked the black tie from his neck in a swift move. He attempted to protest, but as expected, Eric was stronger than him and more experienced in kissing. He, on the other hand, could hardly recall the last time he had kissed someone. But that wasn't the point right now! While the older man mercilessly plundered his mouth with his skilled, pierced tongue, doing his best to convince his current partner to join him, William was completely overtaxed and worked hard not to choke because of the lack of oxygen.

Eric noticed the problems he had and released him. "Breath already and then kiss me back. Don't act like a virgin, for God's sake!" he teased and licked the tip of his boss' nose.

Panting, William couldn't believe his ears. "Eric, I – "

Obviously, his friend had no intentions to listen to him for he ravished his lips once more. Angrily, the stern reaper reacted to the invading tongue this time. The lion was delighted and began to hum low in his throat, initiating a pleasant shiver spreading through both of their bodies. Suddenly the uncomfortable sensation was replaced by a feeling of overwhelming lust. He almost clung to Eric's shoulders, returning the passionate kiss his best friend offered him. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to drown in these long forgotten emotions as their tongues battled for dominance. He was slightly aroused and feared to lose control over his will, although being somehow aware of his inferiors watching them excitedly. The piercing of Eric's wicked tongue drove him insane and educed a faint moan from him. Eric seemed too pleased with what he heard and intensified their heated kiss even more until his boss lay in his arms, helpless and limp.

"Never had I thought to do something like this," William groaned impassioned against the tall blond who grunted in agreement before pitching into his friend again. The lion tasted of this high-proof alcoholic beverage and the cigarettes he had smoked earlier. His salvia mingled with his own, creating a new kind of taste. His hands were roaming over Eric's bare chest, admiring the well-conditioned torso. He felt foreign fingers unbuttoning his waistcoat as well as the first few buttons of his shirt. He half-heartedly protested, but he didn't succeed to stop the wild one.

"Chrm, ahem, Eric!" Alan's voice hovered over to the heated couple. "You were challenged to _kiss_ not to make out!"

"Seems like you were enjoying yourselves," the youngest reaper with the bi-coloured hair smirked when the two parted. Both of them were breathing heavily, their faces were flushed and they were busy re-buttoning their clothing accurately.

"Will, I won't apologize for that," Eric said lewdly. "I had no idea you could act so passionately. Should have done that centuries ago!"

The kenshinigami blushed even more. "Stop it already! I'm embarrassed!" He attempted to gather up his last bit of dignity by adjusting his glasses.

Eric smiled and gently dishevelled his boss' hair. "No need for that, Will."

"Since you're now thawed out, senpai," Knox continued grinning at his dark senior. "I challenge you to kiss…"

_Oh, God!_

* * *

><p>MrsAngelinaTao. <em>Challenged to Kiss<em>. 1 May 2011.

_Reviews are always welcome! ^^_


End file.
